Qu'estce que c'est?
by tara1990
Summary: Luna cherche toujours des explication a se qui arrive... que va t-elle trouver pour celle-ci
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Classée K

Les perso ne sont pas à moi, tout à JKR !

Le couple sera Luna et Hermione, donc du Yuri, ceux qui n'aiment pas, passez votre chemin

Ceci est un One Shot

Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Luna mâchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, ou se trouvait son amie. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Luna fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, de l'eau coulait sur ses joues. En y portant sa main, elle remonta les doigts vers la source. Luna remarqua que c'était des larmes, ses larmes. Pourquoi ses yeux pleuraient-ils? Son regard était figé sur Ron qui embrassait tendrement Hermione. Sans plus attendre, elle fit demi-tour et sorti de l'enceinte de l'école, pour se diriger vers le saule pleureur qui surplombait le lac. Elle écarta quelques branches et alla s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre et s'accroupi en laissant ses larmes recommencer à couvrir ses joues. Pour qui ou qu'elle raison ses larmes était-elle destinée, elle ne le savait point. Est-ce que c'était voir Ron l'embrasser, ou bien si c'est de voir Hermione se laisser faire, sur la pensé d'Hermione, les larmes redoublèrent la décente. Est-ce qu'un joncheruine était dans sa tête. Ce pourrait-il que ça soit lui qui faisait couler ses yeux à la pensé d'Hermione, elle ne trouvait pas la réponse.

Dans sa fuite, Luna ne remarqua pas Hermione repoussé Ronald. Granger foudroya Weasley du regard.

- RON! JE T'AI DIT QUE SA NE M'INTERRESSAIT PAS.

- Mais. Mais Mione, je pensais que tu m'aimais.

- NON! Laisse-moi.

- Euh…mais… Mione…

- J'ai dit DEHORS.

Ron parti, les larmes aux yeux. Hermione se leva de son lit et essaya de trouver la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment. Elle avait pu voir son amour et sa détresse dans ses yeux voilés de larmes. Quand elle l'avait vu quitter l'infirmerie à la course, son cœur s'était brisé. Hermione voulait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle, depuis quelques temps. En passant devant la fenêtre, elle aperçut une belle chevelure blonde sur le bord du lac.

Luna pensait à toutes ces créatures qui auraient pu la mettre dans cet état. Un ronflax cornue, non il n'avait pas accès à son cerveau, le joncheruine était une des celle qui semblait plausible, mais il ne pouvait pas jouer avec notre système, alors comment ces larmes pouvait-elles couler… Luna ne vit pas la personne arriver à sa droite. Elle sursauta quand elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu Luna? Hermi se doutait bien de la réponse, mais elle posa la question quand même.

- Je cherchais la raison justement. Je pense qu'un joncheruine ces installé dans ma tête et a pas aimer voir Ron t'embrasser, mais je ne sais pas comment les larmes peuvent couler.

Hermione releva un sourcil sur la remarqua peut cohérente de Luna. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre et avait jamais des penses crédible, Hermione aurais dû sans douter. Mais ceci ne l'avait pas empêché de l'aimer. Mione se pencha vers Luna et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je crois que je sais exactement se qui te cause sa …

Luna arquât un sourcil quand Hermione déposa un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Les joues de Luna se teintèrent de rouge, elle posa des questions à Hermione, mais celle-ci ne sans attendait vraiment pas.

- Qu'est ce qui me cause ça? Comment l'appel-t-on? D'où sa provient-il?

Pour toute réponse Hermione fronça les sourcils et tira Luna vers elle. La Griffondor embrassa la Serdaigle à pleine bouche pour la faire taire. Luna ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais les lèvres d'Hermione faisaient vibrer tout son être. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou à Hermione pour approfondirent le baiser. Elles se séparèrent sous le manque d'oxygène.

- Je t'aime Luna

Le cœur de Luna accéléra les battements sur ces mots, un sourire se dessina sur son visage en comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Mione.

Luna se jeta sur Hermione pour approfondir les doux baisers de sa douce…


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1

tara1990


End file.
